


Water Not Fit To Drink

by Gay_as_fuck



Series: it gets better (for other people) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the water is not fit to drink, take something to drown out the taste. a study on Rodimus and Alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Not Fit To Drink

Swerve's may serve watered down alcohol, but most people don't mind. Almost everyone on the ship drinks it anyways, most people have become dependent on it though they'll never admit it. It filters out some of the pain of four million years of civil war and blurs memories of horrors. Swerve serves a snake oil of liquid sunshine because he knows they need it, recovery will come but right now they need it. 

Rodimus finds himself in Swerves, like he does most nights drinking with any member of the crew who was willing to share a drink with their captain. Tonight he was alone at the bar, everyone else deep in different conversations. Swerve however stood polishing a glass and staring off into the distance, not in a conversation with anyone but not talking to his captain either. The red speedster looked into his light pink drink and sighed, truth be told he hated the taste of high grade.

As a child he had never been able to afford it, only small sips from those willing to offer a sip from their own flasks, but Rodimus often declined those. He hated the taste of high grade, it tasted toxic and made him purge his tanks after he first sipped it. After that he had decided that he never wanted to taste it again and stayed away from it, he couldn't afford it anyways and he needed to save what little money he had.

Nyon was full of those who had become addicted, it helped lessen the pain of starving and could be made simple filters. Home brewed high grade was dangerous, and could case anything from blindness to death but people still drank it. Rodimus often wondered if it really helped or if it was worth it.

When he stood on a hill overlooking Nyon with the detonator in his hands someone had offered him a drink. It had just been a silent hand holding out a flask, but Rodimus understood. He had downed the flask without regret and blew his city to the ground. The drink had burned his intake but it add a different kind of pain than the one in his spark. He didn't know if it helped or hurt, destroying his city had just been to much.

In the war it had been a luxury but it helped so much, what ever areas they would take they would raid for any sort of high grade. No matter how questionable ever unit Rodimus was on would drink it, the red speedster joining it. It felt like it helped, and if it hurt him in the long run it was keeping him from going crazy. No matter how watered down or hard to drink it was, Rodimus would down it and hope he would forget.

When he had started fighting under Kup the older bot would offer him drinks from his flask after battles. High grade was getting harder and harder to come by and Kup only shared his with Rodimus because he really cared for and loved the kid. If he had the option he would have offered actual help or hope to Rodimus, lost and impulsive and losing his dreams. However it was war and the only sympathy Kup could offer was telling the kid not to get killed and giving him a sip of something to dull the pain a little.

The war raged on and he forgot the burning taste of high grade in his intake because he had no other choice. His group didn't know how to make high grade and couldn't find it anywhere. The war had reached his peak and he was one of billions who had to bear the weight of life.

The war ended and he found himself with nothing left but a mission and regrets. Wanting to go back and do everything over, he sat at Swerves bar and shivered as he drank his glass.

"Don't like it don't drink it", Swerve commented, not looking directly at the captain. Rodimus threw on a quick flashy smile, he still hated the taste but much less so now. The taste felt like war and pain, but it also felt like small sympathy and forgetting so he drank. He wasn't sure it helped, but he needed it anyways.


End file.
